


一双袜子引发的血案

by AM_Esther



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AM_Esther/pseuds/AM_Esther
Summary: 色情描写注意
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	一双袜子引发的血案

“我怎么教你的？”冷淡的声音从头顶传来，林晚一惊。他开始审视自己的跪姿：双腿分开与肩同宽，腰背挺直，双手背在身后，脚趾撑住地板。林晚几乎本能地确定，这就是顾浪教他的、他的主人最喜欢的姿势之一。“对不起，主人。”顾浪一看就知道他根本不知道自己在说什么，又是这种不分青红皂白认错的把戏。他已经告诉过林晚很多次，他要的是绝对的信任，而不是盲目的服从。在这种屡教不改的事情在短短一周内发生第三次之后，顾浪终于要气笑了：“又错哪了？”林晚低着头，绞尽脑汁地反省，开始用一些没有任何实际意义的词拖延时间：“主人，奴错在，嗯，不应该，嗯……”他在顾浪的注视下渐渐息了声音。

要是平时，顾浪就会说，为什么又不穿袜子，然后感受着林晚身体心虚的弧度，把他按着羞辱到射出来，也许还会用上道具，最后以他俩滚在床上结束。但是这次，顾浪不会让林晚这么好过去。他起身离开，只留下冷冰冰的一句话：“去游戏室，摆好你的姿势。如果我到的时候你还没有就位，自己知道后果。”“是，主人。”林晚偷偷瞄了一眼顾浪的背影，俯下身四肢着地，慢慢向二楼爬去。连着项圈的金属牵引绳拖在地上，孤零零的，没有一双温暖的手牵着它，让它以一个令人安心的弧度领着顾浪往前爬。金属和地面悉悉嗦嗦的摩擦声在楼梯上变成了响亮的碰撞，让林晚心里空落落的。他来到走廊尽头，像小动物一样把门扒开，从半开的门里钻了进去。

林晚用标准的姿势跪着，垂着头，听到门声抬头望去，几乎是马上就硬了。顾浪换衣服了，不再是柔软的家居服，换上了深色衬衫和西裤，棉拖鞋变成了他们玩游戏时专用的皮鞋，一副干练利落的样子。林晚对顾浪的皮鞋有一种特殊的迷恋，顾浪嫌不干净，专门准备了几双鞋子只在调教的时候穿。他看到林晚的勃起了，心知肚明有很大一部分原因是对方看到了这双鞋。

“我不认为我说过允许你勃起，奴隶。”顾浪站到林晚身前，居高临下地望着他。林晚乖顺地道歉，亦步亦趋地跟着顾浪的步伐爬到对方要落座的椅子前。“转过去。”顾浪这次没让林晚选自己喜欢的鞭子。不听话的小狗要被好好惩罚一次，才能长点记性。他垂眼看着身前白皙圆润的屁股，殷红的小洞被藏在饱满的臀肉之间，一点也看不到。顾浪知道那两团肉揉起来是什么手感，软绵绵，但很有弹性，光滑软嫩得像是上好的丝绸。“真脏。”他一脚踩上林晚左臀，绕着圈子用劲，临结束前踹了一脚，“下贱的淫虫。看看你那根不受管教的东西。”林晚被那一脚踹得趴不稳，向前栽在地毯上，又赶忙爬起来。他看到那双鞋就能回忆起鞋底的花纹，粗糙冷硬的质感仿佛还停留在臀上。赤身裸体地接触爱人外出的穿的服饰，被玩弄，就像是蚌用最柔软的肉迎接情人。对林晚来说，这是一种全身心的交付，也是侮辱的手段——他是一个不配穿衣服，可以随着主人心意被走哪带哪的玩物，是主人最喜爱的漂亮玩具。

“给我看你的小洞。”顾浪的手里把玩着那根鞭子，看林晚的目光里藏着一团火。白皙的青年俯下身，用双肩做支撑点的姿势让他的屁股翘得更高，修长的手指抓住臀肉，看上去像是饱满的臀肉从指缝里溢出来，双手用力分开自己的屁股，呈现身体的隐秘处。小不听话的至今不知道自己为什么要被罚，看到一反常态的严肃的顾浪，他的畏惧里埋着一股激动。

这种激动直到顾浪落下第一鞭为止。“你有十鞭的时间反省你的过错。”林晚早就偷偷想过被顾浪打这处，但当时顾浪笑了笑，拍拍他屁股说：“你的小屁眼适应不了这些。”林晚当时不服气极了，他想，我的小屁眼能承受什么？男人的阴茎，胯骨的撞击，还有那些奇奇怪怪的小玩具，我们做了这么多事，你凭什么说我不行？

他确实不行。顾浪的鞭子向来落得很准，那块的肉太嫩了，一鞭下去凉飕飕火辣辣，留下贯穿臀缝的红痕。尖锐的撕裂感让林晚转过头的时候泪水涟涟：“痛，主人，好痛！”但之后鞭痕一跳一跳地闷痛，弄得林晚心里发痒，穴口一下一下地收缩起来。“疼痛有助于思考。”鞭子的末端扫着可怜的穴口，“你忘了报数。下一鞭从一开始。”鞭打到底还是难熬，林晚绞尽脑汁地想，从早上起床开始地毯式搜索今天的记忆，裸露的脚在毛绒绒的地毯面上难耐地蜷缩，温暖的感觉让他根本想不起来。等到第十鞭的时候，他的声音已经带上了哽咽，却还是什么也答不上来。臀缝红艳艳的，胀痛，看着像是被一柄很粗的笔刷了道痕迹。顾浪惋惜地想，啧，怎么不是鸡巴磨的。

顾浪打完十鞭，看着爱人可怜巴巴的小屁股和那张带着泪痕的脸，本来气要消完了。下一步就该允许人靠过来，趴在自己的腿上得到一点安抚和奖赏。

可惜林晚没把握住这个机会。

顾浪对林晚的支支吾吾非常不满甚至更甚，一般来说，他会允许林晚用另外十鞭来换取一个提示。今天他也准备这么做，不过加了点东西。

“过来。”林晚转身，含着泪小心翼翼地往前爬，想趴到顾浪膝上，被不轻不重扇了一巴掌。“你可以用十鞭换一个提示，或者直到反省出结果前，我会当你不存在。”“换，换！”林晚几乎是在顾浪话音刚落就做了决定。虽然做出一副委屈的样子，但实际上林晚享受这一切。他喜欢顾浪掌控他让他疼，他们的关系也是从BDSM开始的。只是在结婚这么久以后，顾浪单方面地进入了一种老夫老妻的状态，跟林晚玩游戏的次数大幅度减少，好几次林晚只能在他不经意间展露的控制欲里幻想，回忆以前的游戏时光。这次因为一件他根本想不起来的事情被教育，林晚最开始是真的有点委屈，但这种“无法辩解”，“莫名其妙”被打不能反抗的感受也是林晚享受的乐趣之一。继续游戏和被伴侣忽视，傻子都知道选哪个。

“乖孩子。”顾浪托住林晚的下巴，用拇指揉了揉刚刚被打过的地方。他拿了一根假阳具，算是他们的收藏里最粗最长的几个家伙之一，丢给林晚舔。他自己把林晚抱在怀里，手探到林晚身后给依旧红肿的小洞做润滑和扩张。

林晚知道这根东西要进到自己身体里，不好好舔倒霉的还是自己，于是从上到下认认真真地嘬过每一处，给它镀了一层淫靡的水光。顾浪把湿漉漉的玩具拿走，就像主人漫不经心地捡走了猫咪的毛线球，一点一点把东西往林晚身体里塞。林晚缩在顾浪怀里小声喘着气，偶尔漏出一两声轻吟。“不是、不是说还有十鞭吗？”林晚断断续续地问，问完刚好被塞满，顾浪一巴掌想拍上去被饱满的臀肉挡住了。“确实，还有十鞭。趴回去。”

林晚愣住了。他不确定自己能否承受将到来的快感。他为此感到恐惧。下腹诚实地绷紧，林晚慢吞吞地趴回原处，转身前可怜兮兮地看了顾浪一眼，眼里泛着的水光差点骗过顾浪。顾浪知道自己的小骚货喜欢着呢。确实，这一轮的第一鞭直接让林晚爽哭了。撕裂感和胀痛，被顶到内里，感官刺激太甚他眼前甚至闪过了噪点和白光。这是一种什么感觉，是顾浪踩着他的性癖在他面前跳舞，林晚伸手去抓的时候那人过来按着他不顾哭喊不顾不诚实的嘴给结结实实操了个爽。“顾浪！呜……主人，不操了，我错了我错了不操了呜……”呜咽声从北刚刚那一下叫得嘶哑的嗓子里挤出来，娇娇软软地围着顾浪，软棉花一样戳着顾浪的心：“我可没操你。”但是顾总冷酷无情，声音依旧冷硬，又是一鞭下去，倒是好心免了林晚报数。“嗯啊！”林晚浑身发软，要不是本来就是肩膀撑地，他肯定早就趴下去了。不过也快了，他现在跪都跪不住，大腿肉眼可见地打颤，估计再来不到五鞭就会浑身瘫软趴在地上了。“主人，不打了好不好，我受不了……”林晚小声啜泣。还在叫主人。顾浪默默地叹了口气，跟林晚玩游戏难度最大的不是如何掌控他，而是搞清楚这个“口是心非”和“被强迫”也是爽点的爱逞强的奴隶的真正意愿。结婚之前林晚也算跟了他好一段时间，喊安全词的次数屈指可数，频率与他的承受能力严重不符。打过五下之后，林晚轻微抽搐，精关锁得死紧，后面高潮了。那是一种无法抗拒的快感，折磨得人濒临崩溃，又因为太爽和无力不能反抗。顾浪看他软在地上的样子，有意停下来让他歇歇。“剩下的五鞭，你可以换一种惩罚……”林晚这个时候还在目眩耳鸣，也没有清晰的思绪，连回应顾浪都是问题。但他曾经在刚高潮的时候被顾浪操过，那种感觉更加要命。敏感点已经失去了本身的敏感，有人大力撞击磨蹭那一小块本来软弱无比的肉，但带来的不再是快感而是一种浑身发躁的感觉。林晚记得清清楚楚，那是他第一次干高潮，顾浪压着他化解了他的所有踢打挣扎，打桩机似的让他在十分钟之内感受了两次高潮并且昏过去。爽是爽，但一时间林晚实在不敢承受。于是他在半昏迷状态还几乎本能地小声呻吟：“不打了，不打了……”顾浪挑挑眉，起身把人抱到怀里，允许他靠着自己休息一会。他给林晚补了点水，趁林晚脑子里只有空白的时候悄悄亲了他一口。过了好几分钟林晚才渐渐回过神来，只是身上还没什么力气。他把头埋到顾浪怀里，享受全身赤裸被衣冠整齐的爱人抱在怀里的感觉。

顾浪在林晚晕乎的时候整理了对方被汗水浸湿的头发，抱着人靠在椅背上仔仔细细修剪了一朵红玫瑰。林晚在他怀里扭的时候，他正观察玫瑰茎是否还有不平的地方，用手和脸颊确认着。处理好玫瑰，他拍了拍窝在自己身上的林晚：“你应该记得自己提得要求。为出尔反尔和半途而废，你为自己争取到了整整一个小时的惩罚时间。起来。”林晚看了看自己的双腿，仰着依旧带着潮红的脸给了顾浪一个绝望的眼神。他扶着顾浪，半身不遂似的小心翼翼下了地，软白的腿落到地面上就要跪下去，被顾浪一把捞住。维持着挂在顾浪手臂上的姿势，林晚身体里被塞了个小东西。顾浪手一拨，那小东西嗡嗡嗡在林晚体内跳了起来。“到卧室去。”顾浪拍了拍林晚的屁股，松开扶着他的手。林晚又要跪——不仅仅因为奴隶的身份，还因为他现在真的只想爬着去——又颤颤巍巍站了起来，只因为顾浪看似宽容实则坏心眼地说了一句：“我允许你走着去。”顾浪熟悉他，跳蛋就压在敏感点附近，痒，又挠不到。他紧紧并拢着双腿，一小点一小点地往前走，一只手捂着屁股，另一只手向后伸，想去勾顾浪的衣角。他当然勾不到，但是顾浪主动解开了下摆的扣子把衣角递给了他。林晚以为是凭自己的努力才抓到的狠心的主人，心满意足地攥着那一小片布料磕磕绊绊往前走。只是他越走越慢，越走越慢，最后扶着墙小声呻吟起来，润滑被体温捂热，一股一股地顺着大腿往下流，色情地舔过小腿肌肤。林晚渐渐往下滑，最后跪在了地上，差点连攥着顾浪衣角的手都松了。顾浪站在他身后，看他脚趾蜷缩，躬身跪在地上，心里明白他大概是又高潮了：“怎么？我的小狗走不动了？”林晚抬起头，双眼迷离，干脆直白地说了出来：“嗯，狗狗走不动了，要、哈、要主人抱。”心软这种事，只有一次，和无数次——顾浪打横抱起林晚，一路带到卧室，把人扔到了床上。“趴好。”林晚艰难转身，颤抖着摆好姿势，只是他在跳蛋的刺激下一直扭着腰，摆着屁股像是要迎合身后的什么东西。顾浪走到他身后，目光灼灼，左手食指漫不经心地描着林晚的腰的弧度，落到最后开始插花。

顾浪把那支玫瑰塞进去了，玫瑰茎把跳蛋抵到了更深处，玫瑰花留在双丘中间，像一件绝美的首饰。“我现在需要一件花瓶。”顾浪转身离开，从书架上抽了本书后做到了屋内的单人沙发上，“我的花瓶，漂亮，安静，最重要的是能稳稳当当地收好我的花。”跳蛋仍旧嗡嗡地响，林晚眼前一黑，当一个小时的花瓶，不如当时受完剩下的五鞭，此时无比恨自己不争气。但是他又怎么能反驳呢？他已经要求了额外的提示，要求了中途更换代价，还要求了主人抱他上床。于是现在他只能闭上嘴，安安静静地听着跳蛋的震动，自己的喘息，紧咬着唇不让自己出声，再侧着脸用模糊的视线偷偷打量顾浪看书时沉静的侧颜。顾浪说他漂亮，让他收好玫瑰——但是他抑制不住自己难耐的扭动，那个跳蛋要把他折磨疯了。又过了十几分钟，林晚注视着顾浪的侧脸，喘息着射在了床单上。

顾浪听到声音抬头，目光暗藏赞叹。花瓶，你永远也不知道到底是花瓶衬托了鲜花，还是花装饰了花瓶。但是顾浪打定了主意不理他，否则这场“惩罚”日后被回想起来可能就变成了赏赐。于是他又低下头继续看书，好心眼地升了一档强度。强制高潮是他俩都喜欢的戏码，他看着林晚又射了一次，稀薄的精水把床单沾得一塌糊涂，看他按耐不住的身体，和纠缠在一起、在床上拍打的双脚，才收回眼神随手把跳蛋降到最弱的档。

林晚已经失神了，甚至有点眼睛翻白的趋势，他被顾浪扔在和风细雨绵绵不绝的轻柔“按摩”里，有一种被磨成白纸的错觉。反应最强的时候已经过了，接二连三的高潮夺取了他的所有精力。他疯狂摇头摆臀的时候顾浪都没理他，没压住的哭声也置若罔闻，他目光涣散地注视着床单，终于开始迟钝地想，我到底做错了什么呢……他反复重复这个题目，光读题就读完了剩下的所有时间，久到顾浪起身，用手拨弄玫瑰，带动茎在他体内戳弄，强行唤起身体感官。被漂亮花瓶好好保管了整整一个小时的花被顾浪抽出来扔掉，顾浪拍了拍林晚的屁股扯着线把跳蛋往外带。嫣红的小口蠕动收缩，配合顾浪动作的同时又给身体找了些感觉回来。等林晚的屁股里干干净净了，顾浪不由分说把手指塞了进去，压在敏感点附近：“有一件事，仅这周我就已经提醒过你两次。”答对了，顾浪就再让林晚爽一次，用手指把他玩射，然后林晚就能精疲力尽但神清气爽地睡过去，享受顾浪的清理和喂水服务；答错了顾浪也不会不伺候他，只是他就得接受被玩到一半不给射的事实，别扭入睡。

林晚，林晚愣住了。哪怕是他这种教养，也差点脱口而出一句我操。他低头看了一眼自己的脚。“顾浪！就一双袜子！”恶龙咆哮被他吼出来像小羊咩咩叫，细白的腿往后蹬过去被顾浪一把握在手里。顾浪早消了气，这时候只是想笑，又有些无可奈何：“小心生病。”他松开手，让林晚在干净的地方躺下，欺身轻柔地吻了上去。


End file.
